1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for all terrain vehicles (ATVs), utility terrain vehicles (UTVs) and the like, and particularly to an all terrain vehicle safety attachment with gas tank holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
All terrain vehicles are becoming, if not already are, one of the most popular leisure activity vehicles on the market, be it for riding trails, for enjoying the outdoors or for hunting. ATVs are also gaining popularity in their ability to aid the transportation of workers for their employment, whether to the job site or in the work assigned.
ATVs are often ridden in isolated areas, such as sand dunes, deserts, and mountain areas, and are operated by all ages, including young children as well as adults, even though there is usually a supplied warning that ATVs are not to be operated unless the driver is 16 years of age or older.
If ATVs are used for recreation, there are vast numbers of trails, and ATV enthusiasts often make their own additional trails. On such trails, the terrain is not always smooth and flat. There are many mountainous trails and a lot of short, up-and-down crevices in the trails, which create a definite hazard to the riders. The power of the ATVs exceeds the weight of the vehicles, and with this excessive power, the front end of the ATV invariably lifts off the ground. In some cases, a backward mishap occurs. When one person drives an ATV, that person is still at risk from the rugged terrain and also the power of the ATV. The experienced person uses his body weight to aid in the maneuvering on difficult terrain, but there is still the possibility of unexpected mishaps and, further, the terrain can change at a rapid pace, thus resulting in an upset where the front end leaves the ground and the ATV flips over backwards.
ATVs are designed for one person, however some people prefer one rider and one passenger, with both riding on the seat designed for one person. There are after-market back seats that are sold to make the ride for the passenger more comfortable, but these seats are typically pushed further back to the back wheelbase in order to accommodate a passenger. With the trails being steep and rugged, there is the risk of the ATV going over backwards, causing serious, if not fatal, injury to the rider and passenger. A passenger on the back with an after-market back seat is at even more risk than a passenger doubling on the existing seat because the passenger is positioned even further to the back of the ATV, making the front end even lighter when going up uneven terrain. The center of gravity in this situation is now moved close to the back wheels. There are presently ATVs on the market designed for two riders, but these too can flip over backwards in certain terrain.
If ATVs are used for hunting, the terrain to get to the game is typically uncharted and is often mountainous. Such a situation also presents the danger of the front end lifting up too high and tipping over backwards when one or two people are on the ATV. If ATVs are used for work, the danger is still present from the same problems that plague the leisure riders. There have been numerous accidents involving the ATVs' front ends lifting up too high off the ground and causing the ATV to tip over backwards, seriously injuring or killing the driver or the passenger. If ATVs are used for work purposes, in most instances, only one person on one machine is permitted.
In steep terrain, with one or two people on the ATV, it was discovered that limiting how far the vehicle's front end lifted off the ground is key to eliminating any threat of a backwards flip-over.
As noted above, all terrain vehicles are becoming so popular and common that these vehicles are used to their extremes in most instances; i.e., they are being used in all sorts of terrain, they are being used by more than one person at a time, and the power of these vehicles is becoming excessive.
Combining the steepness of the hill or terrain with the weight of one or two people on the all terrain vehicle, and further considering the weight and the power of these vehicles, if the front end of the vehicle is allowed to lift too high off the ground, the possibility that the all terrain vehicle will have a backwards overturn is ever present. Thus, an all terrain vehicle safety attachment with gas tank holder solving the aforementioned problems is desired.